Mission Failure?
by RLunatic78
Summary: ONESHOT! Juan serfs through his old files and stumbles upon one that he wrote for his chemistry class many years ago! See if you can spot the chemistry stuff in his story! R&R please hope you enjoy reading it! OC!PHILIPPINES! REDO VERSION!


**Mission Failure?**

By: RLunatic78

Saturday 1:00 PM

Exactly five weeks until going to the Academy.

It was early in the afternoon as I got up to my room from all the housework I had to do before I left to go to England. It would have been easier if it weren't for a certain Russian drinking buddy sprawled all over the couch soaking wet from the rain outside.

Not to mention an American idiot who decided to come along with us and have a drinking contest against me, not really wise at all, and pass out on the floor at the bottom of the staircase.

So here I am, Maria de la Cruz, a Filipino with an over-the-top hangover wincing in pain as my head throbbed every once in a while. To be honest I knew such days were rare seeing as how my past wasn't exactly the best or hell, it wasn't even normal is what I should be saying!

"Guys get yer asses off my couch and get the hell outta here!" I yelped as I tripped over an arm and fell face first on… oh god…

Two ass cheeks

"My my… I knew that I was damn smexy but I didn't know you were this straight forward Maria~" Zane said as he looked down at me with a teasing smirk, "why if you wanted to we could do it now~~!"

I glared at him as I got up and grabbed his two legs as I picked him up and tossed him at the sleeping Russian, "shut up! Both of you get out of here, I have a monster of a headache and I have to clean this place up and get my luggage to England prepared."

With a loud thud of one heavy body colliding with the other a hearable grunt was heard underneath along with a few muffled Russian curses.

"Get off of me you stupid American!" Nick said grouching as he rubbed his head and looked around, stopping as his eyes laid on my piercing glare. "Good morning Maria I see the morning isn't so nice to you today da?"

I smiled, "good morning to you too Nick…" I grabbed him and Zane ignoring their protests of wanting to stay. Honestly I would've without a doubt let them stay for as long as they wanted but I really had to go and fix up my house. "It's not raining anymore and you guys are… err… somewhat sober so hurry up and go I got business to take care of okay?"

They nodded with sad looks and just stood there at my door step staring at me for no reason at all, "what are you guys doing here?" I asked after a five minute staring contest.

"We don't wanna go yet…" Zane said silently as he looked up at me with darkened eyes with a truth that I didn't want to read or see at all.

_We don't want you to go… don't leave us please. _

"Can we at least help you with the cleaning Maria?" Nick asked as he eyed all the empty vodka bottles lying all over the floor in the farthest corner of the living room. I looked back at the pile and sighed as I stared hard at the both of them.

"You will NOT fool around yes?" I asked looking at both of them intently.

"No, we will not fool around ma'am!" Zane said as he saluted.

"Nyet you have my word," Nick said with a smile.

I sighed knowing that doing this was going to make cleaning a lot harder than it should. However even when I knew this fact I couldn't help but smile as I allowed them in and started cleaning.

Three hours of cleaning later…

"YESH WE ARE FINALLY DONE~!" Zane roared as he football tossed the last of the bottles out of the house and into the dumpster. I laughed as I whipped sweat off my brow, "Yeah after all that mess we made last night I honestly thought it wouldn't end…"

"I, for one, thought that the mess in the house was regenerating itself for some reason…" Nick said as he shook his head from side to side, a chuckle escaping his lips.

I nodded; it wouldn't have taken three whole hours if we didn't start on a whole debate on who danced the best last night. To be honest, I didn't really remember how I danced last night; I was high on vodka and didn't care at all. And then the couch cushion battle we had along with wrestling came out of nowhere and by the end of our match we found that we tripled the mess that was to be taken care of.

So yeah, I was surprised when it only took three hours and not five.

"Oh hey! Guys look what I found!" Zane said as he held up a laptop from under my couch, "it's Maria's laptop~!" he said as he popped it open and turned it on.

Password please!

"Aw~ no fair I don't know the password!" the blond said as he pouted and gave it to me as I sat myself down next to him.

"What do you expect Zane there's just no way I'd have something like this without a password you know~!" I said teasingly and both Nick and I laughed as Zane pouted even further.

"So what is this exactly Maria?" Nick asked as he eyed the device on my lap curiously, "why in the world would you have it under you couch?" I shrugged, "it held my past in it both good and bad so yeah…" I typed in the password quickly, "as for the location… I honestly have no idea why."

Music filled the air from its speakers and both of my friends gasped at what they saw from the screen, "what's with all these files?" Nick asked, as he looked at all the labels.

All of them had some type of coding labeled with numbers and a few letters.

"All my untouched files… oh what's this?" I asked to myself as my eyes laid upon a file that was readable.

File#101: _Mission Failure?_

I quirked an eyebrow at this and then in a flash I remembered what it was and started busting out laughing leaving the other two very confused.

"What what's so funny I wanna know~!" Zane said as he looked from me to the laptop repeatedly trying the grasp the joke.

"You see this file here?" I asked as I wiped a tear and moved my mouse towards that one file.

"Da what about it?" Nick asked as he and Zane moved closer.

"Well you see this was made when I was little, to be more exact I was in middle school writhing about this to my chemistry teacher, it was a project we were assigned to do and we had to share our stories to the class…" I sighed as my eyes glittered nostalgically, "The good old days… it was three pages long and was exactly ten point font…"

"Can you read it to us Maria?" Nick said as his interest in the file grew.

"Please~~!" Zane said childishly and I laughed as I leaned back and relaxed against the cushions. When all three of us were settled comfortable in our seats I clicked on it and read.

There is a world made up of 110 galaxies, each with there own rings of negative energy sources. There are many galaxies but there is a group that is the top of all of them. That group already has all the source of power they need so they're, what others called them, the elite also known as the nobles. For many years this has been there way, get energy sources from others by trading with neighboring galaxies and for some, stealing.

But now that time has moved on, it has become difficult for some, if not, many galaxies to obtain the precious energy sources. So after many meetings between the great galaxies, they have developed a secretive way in obtaining the energy sources from others without getting caught

_Ninjas._

It was in the beginning of an important ceremony where two galaxies are about to form a bond together to become a great force. Many of the nobles attended and so did the other not so active galaxies as well, which was a perfect time to start the mission.

The two major galaxy groups prepared to bring their ninjas in. One major group was named as the Snegollah while the other was named as the Ilakla, the Snegollah was made up of a group of galaxies which are famous for there non metallic goods, while the other, Ilakla, was well known for there active work in producing metallic goods.

Through years of planning and training their ninjas for this day, they have brought only two of there best to carry out the plan.

One was named Runa from the galaxy Muidos and the other was named Nate from the galaxy Enimorb, their mission was to target the galaxies, steal the needed amount of energy sources and quickly leave without a trace. If not, and they fail there mission, they will have to destroy themselves by jumping into the deep abyss of the unknown so that they'll never be caught and the other galaxies are safe and not suspected of committing the crime.

The two ninjas were stationed at the roof of the building where the ceremony was held, preparing for the right moment where the bond is just about to initiate between the two (or more) galaxies. "We shall now initiate the ceremony and bring these two galaxies together, thus witnessing the great force that is about to be created by the bond," announced the Priest of Neon.

Everyone was whispering among themselves excitedly, at the edge of their seats waiting, putting all of their energy onto the stage. The two galaxies on the stage take out there most precious energy sources and putting them right next to each other thus creating sparks of electricity, the ceremony is starting.

Back on the roof top Runa peers through a window, gets up and turns to Nate, "It's starting… are you ready?" Nate stood up stretched his legs and walked near the window, gently opening it. "Ready then I'll ever be you?" Runa smirked and took out an object out of his pocket holding it out in front of Nate who's now smiling, "Oh yeeaah…" Without a word Runa activates the object and tosses it into the building, getting ready to jump in.

Back at the ceremony everyone was mesmerized by the performance of the bond, electricity flying everywhere, some giggle to hide their nervousness while others continued to stare at the stage. The priest walks in and says, "the bond between the two have been witnessed and now they shall be…"

_**Clink!**_

The sudden noise stops the priest and everyone stops looking at the stage, everyone including the two galaxies. They find that there's an object lying on the floor rolling back and forth, light flashing on and off. Silence spreads the room, and those who're in the back crept closer to get a better look at the object that's making a beeping sound.

_**BEEP… BEEP BEEP…BEEP BEEP BEEP….**_

Curiosity overwhelms them and they all get closer to the object when they sudden hear a high-pitched screech coming from the object. They all reacted in surprise, closing their ears and suddenly the whole room is engulfed by a blinding light and smoke, making it impossible to temporarily hear and see.

The high pitched screech reached to the roof tops and as the explosion passed without a minute of hesitation the two ninjas jump through the window, into the building from above and dive into the smoke, expertly stealing the precious energy sources from their victims who're vulnerable, confused –looking galaxies that stumble over each other blindly.

Having all the needed amount of energy sources Runa and Nate head towards the door blasting it to ashes running for the exit. As they did, alarms went off all over the building, cameras searching for the culprits but fail as the smoke blinds their screen.

Runa and Nate relax a bit but find that, that was a mistake as they heard guards from the outside head towards the entrance, "hey you there stop where you are!" shouted one of the guards. The two ninjas stop and look at each other, then at him, Nate steps towards the guard and before the guard can react, he was suddenly blinded by smoke, by the time it cleared, they were gone.

The guard stood up and took out his communicator, "This is Kaz reporting, I have found two suspects and they're trying to escape by going through the gate, tell everyone to head there immediately before it's too late, you got that?" There was a buzzing sound in the communicator and a response came through by another guard, "roger that." With that being said the conversation was over and a second after the communicator was turned off a dozen police cars flooded the streets heading towards the gate.

The two ninjas notice right away that the police cars are heading towards the gate, there only exit out of here. "Shoot! They're going towards the gate!" Runa shouts to Nate.

Nate breathing as heavy as Runa looks at him, "Are you serious? We have to move it and get there before they do!" he yelled back.

The two ninjas make a mad sprint, pass the cars unnoticed and are only a few yards away. Playing risk with their lives the two ninjas continue to sprint into the opening with no cover at all with only desperation and their last bit of will power in their legs. Less than half way there bullets start flying towards them hitting the ground with explosions strong enough to make the ground slightly shake. Dodging each one while running they finally arrive at the gate only a few feet away from it until a group of guards blocked their path

They're trapped.

Unable to kill themselves and erase the evidence, both ninjas, back to back, face the huge group surrounding them. One circle, which was in front of them mainly consisted of the guards and other were policemen. While the other behind them were all guards pointing their guns at the two ninjas. "Hah! We finally got you now! You think you could escape from us? Well think again!"

_**BANG! **_

The police that was speaking stopped in his tracks and looked down, blood was dripping down from him! Everyone from the front looked back and saw that all the guards behind them were pointing their guns at them! One guard behind in the second group raised his hand and waved in, the police bleeding looked at the two ninjas crouched on the ground making there bodies as flat as possible.

Then without a second to pass all the guards in the second group started shooting at the front circle group. Some survived and starting shooting back, chaos erupts and everyone was focused on one another. Runa yells to Nate's ear, "come on let's go let's go! We gotta go!" In response Nate nods quickly and both ninjas make a run for it towards the columns of the gate and take cover.

Nate takes out his communicator, "Come in Snegollah can you read me!" Buzzing noises get interrupted with a quick response, "do you have the energy sources?" Nate shouts, "Yes we have them! Where are you guys I don't see you anywhere!"

The person on the other line responds, "we're almost there, just give us two more minutes and we'll be there."

Runa, who was eavesdropping, yells into the communicator, "WHAT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! WE DON'T HAVE TWO MINUTES! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Before the person could respond Runa cursed under his breath and turned off the communicator, "damn what are we gonna do now, just wait here and die?"

Both ninjas stayed silent and as they waited they noticed that there was no noise from the battle, was it over? Both looked over and stood up, their last ally was wounded close to death and was shot at point blank range.

The last policeman alive turned to the two ninjas and pointed his gun at them. The two ninjas knew what they had to do if they failed there mission, they both edged towards the edge of the gate at the border line to the abyss. "This is Snegollah coming in do you read me? We have -!"

_**BANG! BANG! **_

The two ninjas got shot and fell off…

Many (not really) years later…

After what happened at that time, no one knew which galaxy was responsible and what their purpose was. The nobles became tight with their security and so did other galaxies as well. It took some time for the galaxy's paranoia to fade away and by the time it did, a new bonding ceremony was announced and everyone attended, though this time with a lot more guards and police on stand by.

All were present and accounted for; the guards were stationed outside on alert at all times. It was hard to find good guards nowadays but this year they had two recruits, young but very promising. They came from Snegollah and Ilakla, wanting to help and they were so good that they were the only ones that were allowed to go in and guard the galaxies inside the building.

They entered the building staying behind the huge mass of galaxies, after the long speech given by the priest, the two galaxies entered the stage and the bond was starting.

At the back one of the two guards turned and poked at the other and said, "It's starting… are you ready?"

The other chuckled, looked at the other one, and whispered, "Ready then I'll ever be you?"

The fist guard that spoke shuffled through his pockets and took out a switch, enough for only them to see it. With a huge grin on the person's face he responded

"Oh Yeah~~~!"

_**CLICK!**_

_**BOOOOM~! **_

"The end…" I said as I scrolled to the very last page and breathed as I looked at the both of them staring at me with eyes unreadable yet they both held a hint of questioning within them.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked as I feigned innocence.

"Is that the end of the story? That's it?" Nick said as his words meant something much more than it had appeared, I nodded.

"Well… that's one hell of a project you did! Awesome job Maria!" Zane said with a knowing smile slowly making itself known on his lips, "what grade did you get?"

"An A obviously duh~!" I said as I looked at the clock and sighed, "you guys have to dress yourselves now if you don't want to be late for that outing you guys planned with the others…" I said to the both of them with a firm tone.

They both sighed and knew that they couldn't say anything when I was like this and got up as they made their way towards the bathrooms, one on the first floor while the other was on the second floor.

"And don't make a mess guys that's a warning alright!" I yelled after them and heard a distant response but ignored it was I closed the window and found another link attached to the file.

It was a picture.

I clicked on and saw two "boys" on the roof on top of dome like building, both of their eyes in the photo held emotions of anticipation, excitement, and a predatory gleam.

A chuckled escaped from me as I looked at the photo even more and read the words typed at the bottom.

Best Friend 4evar~! Runa & Nate

"It's been a long time since I heard that name being said to _**me**_," I said to myself, "Runa… such an old name…" looking at the other's name my smile widened, "Afina would be surprised if I sent her this…"

I scrolled up on the page and came across an old newspaper headline reading:

_**GREATEST ROBERY HAPPENS IN THE MOST SECURED BUILDING IN THE STATE! ROBERS WERE NEVER FOUND! **_

"MARIA WHERE'D YOU PUT THE TOWELS AT~!" Nick's voice yanked me out of my nostalgic state and brought me straight back to reality.

"There in the bathroom closet!" I yelled back.

"I don't see them and neither can Zane can you show us da?" Nick said as I heard a murmured complaint from the other.

I sighed and closed my laptop, "okay I'm coming I'm coming!" I got up and smirked as I looked back at the device now stuffed back under the couch.

Never again to be found or touched, some say that inspiration is the key to great stories, while I say that mine come from real life experiences.

_Mission Failure?_ Pfft please…I don't think so.

Comments: okay so I redid this since I didn't like how I did it the first time so yeah… REDO! I hope you like it and I'm sorry if they're any mistakes here and there. So yeah… and those who're reading my other fic "Darkened Past Uncertain Future" I would like to apologize since right now I'm working through the author's block! But don't worry I'm working on Chapter 10 as we speak!

PS –I'd like to thank **solitarycloud** for helping me in making me actually post up the new version of Mission Failure~! Thanx a lot man~! **pats head** ^_^


End file.
